Blow My Whistle, Baby
by katski-rockz
Summary: Turning seventeen in the Wizarding world is a big deal – you're finally of age and you're about to leave Hogwarts. For Draco Malfoy on the other hand, turning seventeen meant having erotic dreams that keep him sexually frustrated…until Harry Potter finally caved in.


_"That's it, Draco. Unh, baby, keep going."_

_He was licking cock like there's no tomorrow. Circling his hand on the base to keep it steady, he used his other hand to fondle the man's balls while he circled the head with his wicked tongue. Pausing to inhale, Draco then proceeded to put in his mouth as much of the man's cock as he can take without gagging. He bobbed his head up and down; hollowing his cheeks to make it tighter. He could hear his lover moaning with abandon and crying his name out over and over. As he felt his lover's balls tighten, he stopped sucking and looked up – straight into the green eyes of –_

"–Harry Potter?!" Draco woke up with a gasp. He sat up on the bed while panting harshly. He could feel himself sweating all over. Just as he was about to stand up to retrieve his wand and use it to banish his sweat, he felt the stickiness of drying semen under his boxers._ Ugh. I better take a shower._

Pouring a bit of body wash onto a small cloth, Draco worked up a lather then scrubbed his whole body clean. _I can't believe I'm having sexual thoughts about my own guardian, Harry Potter, again. I mean, he's twelve years older than I am!_ Frustrated, Draco worked the shampoo onto his hair a little too roughly. He bit back a yelp and thrust his head under the shower to wash the shampoo off._ I used to have a crush on him when I was younger and didn't really know any better but, for Merlin's sake, I'm seventeen now! I can have any girl I want in wizarding Britain. Why do I have to dream about sucking Harry's cock?_

Wrapping the towel around his waist as he got out of the shower, he stared at his body being reflected on the wide, floor-length mirror that took up one wall of the entire bathroom. _I'm definitely a few inches taller now and I am not as scrawny as I was when I was fourteen._ Draco touched his biceps; feeling the muscles bunching up under his skin. _I have abs and I even have armpit hair. What more could he want?_

He remembered back when he was fourteen years old…

_"Harry, I…can I talk to you for a bit?"_

_Draco was standing inside the kitchen, just beyond the doors, looking at Harry while he's stirring the tomato sauce for the spaghetti. He watched as Harry tasted the sauce, deemed it delicious, and turned off the stove. Even if he's a powerful wizard, Harry Potter still loved doing things the muggle way, especially when it comes to cooking and gardening._

_Harry moved to the kitchen table and motioned for Draco to sit in front of him._

_"Sure, Draco, what do you want to talk about? Anything bothering you at school?" Harry was smiling that special smile of his where a small dimple shows on his right cheek._

_Draco could feel his heart beating just a tad faster._ I can do this. No need to panic; I'm a Malfoy and Malfoys always get what they want. _He took a deep breath and said, "Harry, I really like you."_

_Expecting the world to explode at any moment, depending on Harry's reply, Draco was disappointed when all Harry did was chuckle and tell him, "I like you too, Draco. It's been nice having someone to live with for the past four years. Ever since Sirius died, living here at Grimmauld hasn't been the same but then you came along and life became exciting once again." Staring at Draco, Harry seemed to be contemplating what he just said. "Merlin, I am so sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to remind you of what happened to your parents. I'm sorry for bringing it up."_

_Draco just nodded. "It's perfectly fine, Harry. They've been dead for four years. I've long ago accepted the fact that my parents are never coming back. Talking about it won't hurt me."_

_Harry got up to fetch a jug of pumpkin juice and two glasses. He sat back down just as Draco told him again, "I like you, Harry."_

_"I told you I like you too, didn't I? Weren't you listening to me earlier, kiddo?"_ Ouch. Now he calls me 'kiddo'?_ Draco was annoyed that Harry still didn't get what he's trying to tell him so he told him once more in the bluntest way he could manage._

_"Harry Potter, I_ like _you. It means I want to kiss your perfect lips and ravish your mouth with my tongue. I want to be able to touch you all over; feel your muscles as I run my fingers all over your tanned skin. I want to hear you moan as I touch your cock. I want to hear you beg me to get you off as I tease you while I'm sucking your cock. Do you get it now, Harry? I. Want. To. Fuck. You."_

_Harry was so surprised; he managed to drop the jug of pumpkin juice he was holding. While Draco was saying his piece, Harry was pouring juice for the both of them. Draco's declaration made his jaw drop and the jug to roll off the table and on to the floor, making pumpkin juice run all over._

_"I-I don't know what to say, Draco. I'm your guardian." Harry was clearly having a hard time trying to answer Draco. He was staring so intensely at the table without even noticing the mess he's made. The pumpkin juice was already staining the muggle jeans he's wearing. "We can't do things like that. You're under my care AND you're a minor. I can't take advantage of you that way."_

_"You're not taking advantage, Harry. I want you to. I_ desperately_ want you to do those things to me."_

_"You don't know what you're talking about – you're too young." Suddenly standing up, Harry cleared all of the mess on the kitchen table with a flick of his wand. "Go back to your room. I'll have Kreacher send you your dinner." _

Days after that particular incident, Draco could remember Harry subtly avoiding him. Harry took care not to be alone with him in one room, except for meals. He saw more of Harry's best friends – Hermione and Ron – in those few days following the incident than he did of Harry.

_Well, now that I'm seventeen, Harry won't have a legitimate excuse to refuse my advances._

A few hours later, Draco was reading a letter from one of his best friends – Pansy Parkinson.

_Draco darling, I finally found something. Take me out to dinner at Étoile and I'll tell you what it is. I dare say you wouldn't want to miss it. It is very interesting._

_Kisses,_

_Pansy._

_P.S., I've already made reservations for tonight at 7 sharp. Our usual table._

That's how Draco found himself sitting at their usual table and sipping delicately at a glass of 1954 Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru. Casting _Tempus_ one more time, he absently noted that Pansy was already ten minutes late.

"Terribly sorry, darling. I was trying to persuade our dearest Blaise to join us but he's supposed to be with his mummy on a shopping trip in Paris." Pansy slid gracefully into the seat opposite Draco's. As usual, she looked elegant – with her hair in soft curls and wearing a bright red lipstick that complemented her all-black ensemble.

"Pity," Draco said dismissively. "Order already, darling, because I want to hear what you have to say."

Smiling like the cat that got the cream, Pansy called for a waiter and ordered 'Brochette d'Agneau a la Greque'.

"I found what you're looking for in one of father's more…well, let's just say iwell-kept/i books."

"Hm, quite interesting that. Well?"

"I read it because it looked interesting. I wasn't actually expecting to find what you were looking for in there. Luckily, I was just so curious that I bothered to read the whole book."

"Pansy, if you don't stop stalling, I'm going to stick this lovely knife into one of your hands."

Sniffing haughtily, Pansy countered. "I do believe I am the one possessing information here. You don't want to do anything to jeopardize your gaining that information, Draco Malfoy."

"Fine, you win. Now just tell me what it is. We haven't got all night. Harry will be worried if I don't arrive at Grimmauld before ten."

"I'm sure he has engagements of his own, Draco. You're seventeen already, surely you're not obligated to follow curfews anymore."

"I like pleasing Harry and if he wants me to stick to the curfew, then I'm going to stick to it."

Looking at Draco contemplatively, Pansy said, "Well then, I better get on with telling you. You, my beloved Slytherin Prince, are an Incubus."

Before Draco had a chance to question Pansy, her orders arrived together with Draco's 'Champignon Parmentier au Gratin'. Draco thanked the waiter and proceeded to cut the mushrooms into thin pieces.

"What do you mean I'm an Incubus? Are you trying to say I'm some kind of sexually depraved creature that needs to keep on having sex to survive? That is absolutely disgusting, Pansy. I would never allow myself to become something so…cheap."

"Darling, you are clearly uneducated about the Incubi."

"Excuse me? You dare call me 'uneducated'?"

"Only about the Incubi, Draco. I really should owl you my father's book. You will learn that there's more to them than just having a higher than normal appetite for sexual activities."

"Seeing as we're still here eating dinner, do enlighten me about what you found out concerning them."

"Incubi are sexual creatures but contrary to popular belief, they do not feed on 'sex'. They do not die when they don't get to have intercourse once a day. What the Incubi need are their mates."

"Hold on, dear. Mates? Incubi have mates as well? Why do these creatures ialways/i have mates?"

"I do believe that's how it was intended by nature. Moving on, the Incubi need their mates to survive. Once they've found their mate, even the simple act of seeing their mate calms their sexual appetite. Unfortunately, for those that have yet to claim their mate, they are plagued with vivid sexual dreams of their mate."

"Pansy, you know perfectly well that ever since I turned seventeen, I've been having these erotic dreams about Harry. Does that mean he's my mate?"

"He could very well be your mate. The book did state that once you come of age, your creature inheritance will manifest itself by giving you vivid sexual dreams of your destined mate. Interestingly, as you are not a pure Incubus, you will not manifest the physical characteristics of one. Pity though; I'd love to see you sporting a tail – with rune marks all over your body."

"Thank Merlin I won't have to lug around a tail, then. So this means Harry and I are destined for each other, right? I can finally have him, Pans. I've been waiting so long for him to acknowledge that I can be his lover."

"You can use this to get him to come to you. Tell him you're an Incubus and that you need your mate – which happens to be him – or else you'll die. He'll be yours in no time, darling."

"Shut up, Pans. I can't blackmail him. I want him to _love_ me, not be with me because he has to."

Taking another bite at her lamb, Pansy chewed delicately then swallowed before opening her mouth to deliver the worst news Draco has heard so far. "You must bond with him before your eighteenth birthday, Draco. Incubi are given a year to bond with their mates before they are driven insane from lusting for someone they can't have. Your dreams are very erotic but you can only relieve yourself using your own hands. You will be repulsed by the thought of being intimate with a person other than your mate. As more time passes without you bonding to your mate, you will find that seeking release using your hands will not be enough. You will be consumed by the desire to have something so close, yet so out of reach. Think about it."

A few hours later, Draco was lying in bed and staring at his ceiling that was enchanted to show all the constellations. _I've been so adamant to Pansy about getting home by ten so as not to worry Harry but it's now eleven and he's still not home._ Feeling restless and worried, Draco got out of his bed and moved to the living room where he paced in front of the fireplace. _I should do something about this incubus situation I'm in. I'd love for Harry to become my mate but it just doesn't seem possible. In the four years I've known him, he's only ever dated one girl, Ginny. Though, thinking about it, I haven't seen much of her lately._

Feeling tired all of a sudden, Draco sat down on the sofa. _I really should do something about this…_ was Draco's last thought before he fell asleep.

"Draco, wake up!" He could feel a hand on his shoulder gently shaking him awake. "Hey, wake up sleepyhead. I already made breakfast." Opening his eyes slowly, Draco could see Harry smiling at him from above.

Sitting up, Draco asked in a sleepy voice, "Harry, what time is it? When did you arrive home last night?"

Chuckling at Draco's adorable sleepy look, Harry ruffled his hair and replied. "It's already eight in the morning, Draco. I got back around an hour or so ago and when I saw you sleeping on the sofa, I decided to make breakfast first before waking you up. Now come on, get up so that we can have breakfast together."

"You got back at around _seven_ in the morning? Seven. In the morning. What have you been doing last night, Harry Potter?" Draco looked even more adorable trying to be angry while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His sleep-rumpled hair, made worse when Harry ruffled it, was sticking up all over his head.

"Looking like you do now, you're too adorable to properly intimidate someone, Draco. Now come on, get up already." Harry grabbed both of Draco's arms and pulled him up. Harry clearly expected Draco to resist because he pulled harder than was necessary. They ended up sprawled on the floor – Draco on top of Harry.

_I'm finally on top of him and our lips are touching for the first time._ Taking advantage of the situation, Draco immediately moved his lips over Harry's. He used his tongue to lightly lick – and his teeth to gently nibble – on Harry's closed lips. Feeling disappointed at Harry's lack of response, Draco was about to give up and gave one last kiss to Harry. Suddenly, he could feel Harry opening his mouth and Draco decided to continue kissing him. He tried inserting his tongue into the other man's mouth only to have Harry's tongue meet it and their tongues danced with each other. Feeling bold, Draco touched Harry's chest. As his fingers grazed Harry's nipple, the other man broke the kiss and lightly pushed him away.

Harry hurriedly stood up and cleared his throat. "I, er, I'm sorry about what happened, Draco. I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that. Let's pretend this never happened."

Still on the floor, albeit lying on his back and reclining on his forearms, Draco regarded Harry with a burning gaze. "I don't want to pretend that nothing's happened between us because I want you, Harry. I've told you that since I was fourteen. It's never changed."

Looking sad all of a sudden, Harry turned his back towards Draco and slowly walked towards the kitchen. "Come have breakfast with me."

Feeling frustrated and angry at the situation, Draco resolved to do his best to get Harry to realize that he's good enough for him. _You kissed me back, Potter. After I'm done with you, you'll be begging for more of me._

Since their morning incident, Draco's done his best to seduce Harry into submission. He's done everything he could think of to get Harry to cave in but so far, the man has held on to his iron control.

The night before Draco had to go back to Hogwarts for his Seventh Year, he sent an owl to Pansy asking about her father's book. It's been weeks since they dined out and she told him about his creature inheritance but he still has not received the book. _I can't believe I'm going back to Hogwarts tomorrow and Harry still isn't mine. One bloody month to seduce the man and what have I accomplished? Cold showers and an aching wrist._ Extinguishing the lights in his room with a simple _Nox_, Draco settled in to sleep.

"Pansy, Blaise." Draco greeted his friends with a nod as he went inside their compartment in the Hogwarts Express.

"Lovely to see you, dear. My keen eye did not miss that subtle kiss on the cheek that lasted just a tad longer than is appropriate." Pansy smirked at Draco as Blaise scooted over in his seat to give Draco some room.

"Pans, this is not the time to bait Draco. Have you sent your father's book to him?" Blaise, ever the voice of reason in their group, spoke in a deep voice.

"Of course I sent it to him. Did you bring it, darling?"

"What do you mean you sent it to me? No book arrived at Grimmauld, Pans."

"Well I sent it two hours ago – enough time for you to pack it into your trunk. Don't blame me if you've forgotten to bring it with you." Pansy turned her pug nose up at Draco.

"You – bloody – annoying –! Don't stick your nose up at me, Pansy Parkinson. Two hours ago, Harry and I were eating breakfast at the Leaky. Terribly greasy food but Harry wanted to eat out for my last breakfast before term starts."

Gasping, Pansy covered her open mouth with both hands. "Oh my, Draco, I am so sorry! Prius probably dropped it off in your living room. I only told our house elf to deliver the book to Grimmauld Place, not to find Draco Malfoy and give it to him."

"You – you – you…" Sputtering, Draco towered over Pansy and was about to hex her when Blaise intervened by grasping Draco's sleeve and tugging him back to his seat.

"Well, nothing we could do about it. We have four months before Christmas break so we better scour the Hogwarts library during our free periods."

_"Harder, Harry, please. I need to feel you all the way."_

_Draco was sweaty and his skin flushed red as he was lying down on an enormous four-poster bed while Harry kept on pounding into his arse. He could feel the pressure building up inside him. Just a little bit more friction and he will explode without Harry touching his cock._

_"So close, Harry. Make me come!"_

Draco woke up as he came in his silk boxers. Looking around him, he realized he was dreaming once again because he was still inside his own Head Boy quarters at Hogwarts. _Thank Merlin I don't have roommates who can hear me moaning about Harry Potter in my sleep._ Draco grabbed his wand from the bedside table and spelled himself clean.

It was already December and he was getting more and more sexually frustrated. True to Pansy's word, he finds himself asking to be excused in the middle of class to go to the bathroom only to wank once he gets there. Since about a week ago, he's been wanking at least twice a day. He's actually thankful for the sexual dreams because they make him come without any need to touch himself. _It's a wonder my cock still hasn't fallen off and my hand is still as smooth as ever with the amount of time I spent wanking. I need to do something about this once I get back to Grimmauld for hols._

Draco and Harry celebrated the night before Christmas in their own way – drinking Harry's specially-made eggnogs while exchanging gifts in front of the fire. Their tree was decorated with Quidditch ornaments that were enchanted to move about. Draco received the newest edition of Vesper Beauregard's _Potions and Their Not so Practical Uses_ and hugged Harry in thanks. He gave Harry a leather motorcycle jacket which he secretly asked Hermione to buy from Muggle London. Harry ruffled his hair affectionately and told him it was perfect for taking out Sirius' old flying motorcycle.

As the Easter holiday approached, Draco's Incubus predicament became much worse. Even when he comes after wanking, he's still hard and aching. He's been casting glamours on his robes to prevent others from noticing how hard he constantly is. At night, the dreams still come and he's thankful that they still make him come without the need to touch himself. He looks and feels so stressed that he's snapped at anyone who looks at him wrongly for the past week. His best friends are so worried they've never left him alone, except for when he sleeps or has to go to the bathroom.

"Draco, you have to do isomething/i about this problem of yours. It's getting out of hand! You're so stressed out that you look like you're about to snap any minute now."

Draco was already frustrated at his inability to do anything about his situation and with Pansy reminding him once again how much this thing has ballooned out of proportion, he finally snapped. "SHUT. UP. Pans, just shut up. You think I haven't agonized about this enough? I tried to seduce Harry even before term started but no, he's too much of a saint to fall for my traps. During winter break, he left me alone most of the time. Christmas Eve was the only time we spent more than an hour in each other's company. I even tried sneaking into his room at night but he's warded it. I'm brilliant at potions but unfortunately for me, I'm crap at dismantling wards. I tried, Pans, I really did everything that I could. Do you think I wanted this to happen to me? If I don't get Harry soon, I'm going to go crazy and end up in the Janus Thickey ward!" He was horrified to feel tears dripping onto his cheeks. He wiped them angrily as he laughed like a mad man.

Scared for what could possibly happen to Draco, Pansy could only whimper and cry herself as she hugged him.

"Seeing as the two of you have no regard for your surroundings," at this, Draco and Pansy broke their embrace to look around and realize that they were just outside of Professor Flitwick's classroom. "I took the prerogative to cast a _Muffliato_ and a Notice-Me-Not spell. Now, Pansy you really should cease stressing Draco out further. Draco, stop crying, wipe your eyes, and straighten your clothes. We'll go to your Head Boy quarters, seeing as it's more private, and we will come up with a plan."

Days later, Draco was back at Grimmauld once again and Harry is still avoiding him. _This is so frustrating! Argh! Why couldn't I have been a Veela or a Vampire or something?_

"Draco, dinner's on the table! Come down when you're ready."

He could hear Harry shouting from the bottom of the stairs. _You're going to be waiting for a long time for me to get ready._ Feeling petulant and with his cock still quite hard, Draco decided not to eat dinner. He'd rather sleep and dream about Harry again so that he can finally find release without still having an erect cock after.

_Lips were kissing his chest while a hand pinched his nipple. The lips moved back up to his neck to suck on a particularly arousing spot. Two hands were now pinching both of his nipples and he could hear himself whimper in delight. Giving one last lick to his neck, those lips moved down again and attached to his right nipple – laving it with a warm tongue. Feeling more and more aroused, he raised his arms to bury his fingers in the person's hair…_

Draco woke up with a start when he realized that he was actually grasping something real. _It wasn't a dream? Everything's real?_

Confused, he rubbed at his eyes and stared at the person in bed with him. "Harry?!" He sat up and looked at Harry – his cheeks reddened and his green eyes, dilated with lust, were almost black. Not being able to help himself, Draco reached out a trembling hand to touch Harry's face. "You're really here?"

Harry smiled as he covered Draco's hand on his face with his own. "Yes, Draco, I finally gave in to your seduction. I want you. So much." Harry then moved Draco's fingers to his mouth and sucked them one by one.

Inhaling rapidly, Draco released a harsh breath and said, "Do you know what I am, Harry? Do you know why I've been so annoying these past few months trying to seduce you?"

Sensing the seriousness of Draco's mood, Harry stopped what he was doing and simply held Draco's hand. "I've known since you were a little child, Draco. I knew you were going to manifest your Incubus inheritance when you turned seventeen. I was scared to give in. I knew creatures have mates and I wouldn't want to come between you and whoever's intended for you."

Draco smiled and burrowed his face into Harry's chest. Voice muffled by his position, he said, "But you're my mate, Harry. You're the one fate has intended for me."

"I know." Harry enveloped Draco in a hug and continued speaking. "I read the book I assumed either Pansy or Blaise sent you."

"It was Pansy," Draco interjected, still relishing in the feel of finally being in Harry's arms.

"Okay, the book Pansy sent you. It said something about Incubi getting erotic dreams about their mates. I was actually hesitant to come inside your room to get you for dinner because I was expecting to catch you wanking over some unknown bloke."

Shuddering, Draco disentangled himself from Harry's embrace and looked the other man in the eyes. "There's no one else for me, Harry. It's always been you. Just the thought of someone else doing that with me – ugh."

Harry chuckled at Draco's reaction but turned serious once again and said, "You moaned out my name."

Fighting back a blush, Draco asked, "I – what?"

"You moaned out my name. In your sleep. When I came in."

Draco felt his cheeks heat up even more. "Wha-? But, I – I…"

Suddenly, he couldn't talk anymore because Harry was kissing him and he's doing his best to respond to the kiss. _Merlin, so this is what heaven feels like._

He opens his mouth to tangle his tongue with Harry's. Like fighting a losing battle, Draco surrendered and Harry's tongue invaded his mouth to taste the moist cavern. Overwhelmed by Harry's bold move and needing to breathe, he broke the kiss and tried to catch his breath.

Harry, on the other hand, did not stop. He moved his mouth to Draco's jaw and kissed a path up to his ear only to suck at his earlobe. Draco couldn't believe the sensations rushing through his body. He could only sit there and wait for whatever new sensation Harry's touch arouses in him.

Licking a path from his earlobe to his neck, Harry also pinched his right nipple and he let out a groan, "Harry, _please_…"

Pausing for a bit to look up at Draco, Harry asked, "Please what, baby?"

Hearing the name Harry called him, Draco whimpered before answering. "I – I'm so _hard_, Harry. Please…"

Harry gave Draco a wicked smile as he continued trailing kisses down his body. He lapped at both of Draco's nipples while his hands were exploring the man's thighs. "Lie back down and open your legs, baby. I want to see you."

Draco did as he was told and scooted backwards to lie down more comfortably. He positioned himself and opened his legs wide while fighting down his embarrassment. He could see his cock leaking precum onto his stomach. When he looked up again, he saw Harry's eyes turn almost black once again. He saw, more than heard, Harry inhale harshly as the older man stared at his erect cock.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, Draco. Please don't tell me to stop."

Harry finally touched his cock for the first time and Draco couldn't help but moan Harry's name out loud. It felt so bloody amazing to have his mate touching his cock. He felt Harry squeeze experimentally and then that wonderful hand moved and he was coming all over his stomach and Harry's hand.

_Shit, shit, shit_. "Harry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to come that fast. It's just – "

"Shh, it's okay, baby. You've been so sexually frustrated for the past months that finally having your mate touch your cock would be sensual overload. You're still young; you'll get it back up in no time."

Harry accio'd his wand and spelled Draco clean. He threw his wand again and heard it hit something he couldn't see. He took one of Draco's legs and positioned it on top of his shoulders so that he can kiss and lick all the way to his inner thighs.

Spreading Draco's legs open, Harry bent down and resumed kissing his sensitive inner thighs. Draco's breathing sped up as he got closer to his destination. When he took both of Draco's balls into his hand, Draco realized he was hard again.

"I can't wait to taste you, Draco."

That was all the warning he got before Harry suddenly engulfed his cock. He arched his back and moaned at the sensation of warmth enveloping his cock. He leaned on his elbows to get a better look at Harry and got even more aroused at the sight of the other man's red lips wrapped around his cock.

_Fuck, Merlin, I can't take any more of this and Harry still hasn't even penetrated me!_

Panting harshly, Draco watched as Harry bobbed his head up and down on Draco's cock. Harry hollowed his cheeks and Draco absolutely loved the tightened sensation he could feel.

Releasing Draco's cock with a pop, Harry grabbed the base with one hand as his tongue licked the precum off of the glans. He licked at the pulsating vein as his other hand played with Draco's balls.

Draco dropped back onto the bed, his brain turned to mush.

He could hear Harry accio'ng his wand and then he felt a lubed finger encircling his entrance. He sucked in a breath as he felt the finger go inside. Harry moved his finger, trying to search for Draco's elusive prostate. Once he found it – Draco mewled and arched almost completely off the bed – Harry inserted another finger and made a scissoring motion with the two digits to get Draco's hole loose enough for his cock.

When he couldn't take it anymore, Harry removed both fingers and spread more lube onto his cock. "Ready, baby? Think you can take this now?" He motioned to the fully erect cock he was holding in his hand. Draco looked down at Harry's cock and swallowed aubidly. _Salazar help me, that thing is huge!_

"I – I think so, Harry, _please_… I really need it inside. Fuck, Harry, make me yours."

Without preamble, Harry inserted his cock into Draco all the way. Draco's eyes flew wide open and his mouth opened up in a wordless cry. Harry was gripping Draco's thighs for leverage and he squeezed them repeatedly to get Draco to get used to the pain.

"I'm sorry, Draco. You – fuck – were so tempting, I – fuck – couldn't take it anymore. I'll be gentler next time, baby, I promise." Harry obviously had a hard time keeping himself from moving just so Draco could get used to his wide girth.

After a few moments, Draco finally nodded at Harry to continue and Harry released a shuddering breath as he started to move his cock back out until only the head remained inside. Changing his angle a bit, Harry then rammed his cock back inside and it hit Draco's prostate which had Draco moaning Harry's name over and over again.

Draco could feel his orgasm coming and he tried to prolong it by clenching his buttocks and thereby squeezing Harry's cock inside of him. He could hear

Harry groan his name out. He looked at Harry and saw sweat glistening all over his body. Harry was biting his lower lip as he concentrated on moving in and out of Draco.

"Harry, kiss me."

Without ceasing his movements, Harry bent down to kiss Draco on the mouth and then Draco was gripping the headboards as his cock leaked copious amounts of cum onto his stomach – some even splattered onto his chest.

Harry slammed one last time into Draco and stilled as he released his own inside of Draco. Collapsing on top of Draco after, Harry simply smiled and said, "You're perfect." Before rolling around and lying down right beside Draco on the enormous bed.

Draco tried to catch his breath to reply but all he could do was smile at Harry.

Harry gathered him close and told him to go to sleep. Before Draco could enter dreamland, he told Harry one last thing, "I love you, Harry."

He didn't get to hear Harry's whispered, "I love you as well, Draco."

**THIRTEEN YEARS LATER**

" – been together for three years before they finally made it official and held a bonding ceremony. Now, ten years have passed since that day and we're all here to bear witness to another magical year for the Malfoy-Potter union. Before we give a toast to the couple, I'd like to ask both Harry and Draco to come up here and – "

"Shh, Harry, stop! You heard Hermione; we're supposed to go out there now. Stop it, already!" Draco was trying to get away from his husband's wandering hands to no avail. Harry was being especially amorous today. They've already had sex twice before their anniversary party and now Harry still wants more action. _You wouldn't think the man was already forty-two bloody years old with the way he's carrying on now._

"I'm the Incubus here, remember? I'm supposed to be the one that gets horny all the time. What has gotten into you, Potter?"

Harry just smirked at him and said, "Who's to say I'm not part-Incubus as well?"

END


End file.
